villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
BEN
BEN is the central character of "BEN DROWNED", also known as "Haunted Majora's Mask Cartridge" (based on the famous game Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask), a highly popular Creepypasta series written by Jadusable. Story BEN DROWNED relates the story of Jadusable as he buys a second hand copy of Majora's Mask from a shady old man. It is hinted that the copy once belonged to a boy who died, presumably by drowning. But as he plays, Jadusable soon discovers that the copy is more than it seems. Strange events start occurring to him, things that were never ever coded into the game by the developers of Majora's Mask. A malevolent mind seems to have possessed the cartridge, screwing with his game (and subsequently his life). The strangest thing is that Jadusable actually has videos to prove it. Is this evil entity actually Ben, the boy to whom the game used to belong? Or is it something else entirely? The story ends with the mysterious entity, known as BEN (even though it may not actually be Ben's ghost at all), tricking the readers into downloading a file from Jadusable's computer containing BEN, thus allowing it to break free and spreading all over the internet, and specifically on Cleverbot. Rise to Popularity The Creepypasta became popular thanks to Jadusable "proving" the veracity of his story with actual recordings of the in-game events that he claimed were happening to him (he did this by skillfully hacking his copy of the game). The high quality of those hacks led many people to start believing the story was real. It spread rapidly and joined Slender Man, Smile Dog and Zalgo in status. Later on, Jadusable admitted that the story was not actually real, and even made a parody video of it himself called king kong.wmv. Nevertheless, BEN DROWNED is still a wildly popular Creepypasta and is currently the subject of an ARG (alternate reality game). Jadusable is even developing a video game to complement it. Personality BEN is a dangerous, malevolent, manipulative, oppressive and above all sadistic individual. He particularly enjoys teasing and torturing Jadusable within his dreams, and exploits his unability to understand what is happening to get access to Internet and from that spreading anywhere. However, it is revealed that BEN was in fact the dead spirit of a drowned children - hence his surname "BEN drowned". BEN is actually not that evil, but rather, might have been driven mad following years of isolation, which shipped him into a cunning god-wannabe with delusions of power. Currently, BEN left the cursed game (which was either ways destroyed by Jadusable). He is still present on Cleverbot (and various websites) however, and continue to haunt anyone who bothers him. Gallery Images ben_drowned_by_ren_ryuki-d69ljii.jpg|BEN Drowned by Ren Ravie. ben_drowned_by_scarvii-d81kd0a.jpg|Painted by Scarvii. ben_drowned_1_by_googieboz-da5ydc7.png.jpg|Painted by Googieboz. bendrowned.jpg You_shouldn't_have_done_that.jpg Videos BEN.wmv "Ben Drowned" by Jadusable CreepyPasta Storytime|Story read by MrCreepyPasta. Navigation Category:Sadists Category:God Wannabe Category:Abusers Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Archenemy Category:Creepypasta Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Barbarian Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Cheater Category:Control Freaks Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Cult Leaders Category:Dark Messiah Category:Deal Makers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Disciplinarians Category:Elementals Category:Enigmatic Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Fictionalized Category:Fighter Category:Homicidal Category:Horror Villains Category:Immortals Category:Internet Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Kids Category:Leader Category:Liars Category:Male Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Muses Category:Nameless Category:Nihilists Category:Noncorporeal Category:Obsessed Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Omniscient Category:Oppressors Category:Paranormal Category:Possessor Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Protagonists Category:Redeemed Category:Rogues Category:Self-Aware Category:Slaver Category:Successful Category:Stalkers Category:Status dependent on Version Category:The Heavy Category:Titular Category:Torturer Category:Tragic Category:Traitor Category:Trickster Category:Twin/Clone Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Urban Legends Category:Video Game Villains Category:Voodoo Category:Youtube Movie Villains